


Letters From Condemnation

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Mental Institutions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Prison, Temporarily Unrequited Love, incarcerated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: After reunification, Edward Nygma is locked up in Arkham, and Oswald Cobblepot in BlackGate. The two of them start writing to each other, and eventually an uneasy friendship becomes love. But, someone else is in Arkham, and they have something planned.





	1. To Oswald, From Edward

_Oswald,_

_I'm not honestly sure why I'm writing. I'm not sure if they'll even let me send this, or if they'll let you have it, but, I figured I'd give it a valiant effort._

_How are you? I hope BlackGate isn't treating you that poorly. Arkham isn't as bad as it once was. At least Hugo Strange doesn't run the place anymore. I'm able to get the things I want from the outside rather easily, which is nice too. Therapy isn't as nice, but, it's better than what it once was._

_Jeremiah is in here. The legend himself. A vegetable in a wheelchair, getting mocked and abused by the other lunatics that reside in this wretched place. It would almost make me laugh if this place didn't suck all the joy and humour from my system like some horrible virus._

_I know you probably don't miss me, and rather miss the other Edward - still offended by that, by the way - but, I miss you, in an odd sort of way. It's probably cliche of me to say, and after all we've been through, are we even truly friends?_

_Giving up leaving Gotham for you was... the oddest choice I've ever made in my life. I don't know why I did it. Still don't._

_I really hate not knowing things._

_Being locked up is... boring. Trapped in a cell or being forced to socialize with people who aren't even worth your time, it's... suffocating. There's this dark pit in my chest after so many months of being here._

_Honestly, I'm not sure what it is._

_I'm not even sure if you're going to bother replying to this letter, if you even get it. I understand if you choose to ignore it. I think I'd probably ignore a letter too if it came from a mad man._

_Regards,_

_Edward (the human)_


	2. To Ed, from Oswald

_Edward,_

_Receiving that letter from you filled me with immense happiness. I'm glad to hear you're doing fine, I'm doing fine as well or as fine as being locked up with Strange and these other freaks can be, at least I managed to buy out the guards and most inmates, hell, even Zsasz agreed to work under me even if I'm never trusting him ever again, but hey, we're roomates so there isn't much I can do. At least he's keeping me safe I suppose._

_Anyways, I'm going to find a way to escape, there is no way in heaven or hell I am staying in this God forgotten hole for ten years, and as soon as I do I'll come rescue you so that we can take revenge on Jim. I think that we can both agree when I say he deserves what is coming. Let's get rid of Barbara too while we are at it. I'm guessing she's still not ovet what I did to Tabitha so better not risk it._

_Would it be odd for me to say that I miss talking to you? And yes, I do mean you. I think? It can get confusing sometimes but despite all of that and all of your quirks I still care deeply about you. Even with we tried to kill eachother before the months we spent building that submarine, well you doing most of the actual building, were the happiest I have been in a very, very long time. Truth is, I was lonely before. I didn't have a friend in the world. All the people who followed me only did it out of fear or personal gain but with you it's different. I know I can trust you. If you need anything let me know and I'll make sure to deliver it to you._

_Yours truly, Oswald Cobblepot._

_PS. I received the news that they managed to retrieve a part of the submarine and the treasure. Even Edward was there and is currently being cared for by Olga. I received some pictures of him, if you are interested I could send them to you in my next letter._


	3. Dear Oswald, From Edward

_Dear Oswald,_

_I've never been in an actual prison, so, I can't really imagine the differences between our situations, but, I have the upmost sympathy for your situation. I don't envy your situation in the slightest. I wish we were both on the outside, honestly, free to cause havoc on this city, the city that abandoned us._

_As lovely as a thought that is, I don't know if I honestly believe you that you'd break me out. No offense, Oswald, but, that's just not really the person you are. Then again... you did take a grenade blast for me... perhaps I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. So many things crossed my mind after that incident, and I found myself starting to believe what you told me all those years ago. I'm still unsure, but..._

_Honestly, I miss talking to you as well. You're one of the only people who I believe is even close to my intellectual level. Don't let that go straight to your ego, I said close. But, that being said, you're probably the only person I can stand to be around. Well, you and that kid you're so fond of. I like him because he's quiet._

_As for your dog, I'm sure you know I'm just elated to hear that he's safe. Yes, that was sarcasm to the highest degree. I will never not be offended by that dog. You really know how to frustrate me to no end, don't you? I say that playfully, with no real anger behind it._

_I think I'll end it here. I don't have much more to say right now. This place is so quiet without you. I think the asylum doesn't just take in mad people, but it also makes them go mad as well._

_On that note; I had a dream about you last night._

_Edward_


	4. With brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With "brotherly" love *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

_Dear Edward,_

_Life in Blackgate is definitely boring as well and receiving your letter was certainly the highlight of my day. It feels me with immense joy to know you're thinking about me since I also think about you a lot. I'm also glad that you don't have to deal with the Valeska freak. Being with Jerome was hell, he made me wear a dress for goodness sake! Most people know by now not to mess with yours truly, however there are still some bad apple such as an inmate during shower yesterday who thought he could have his way with me. Well, I hope touching my bottom was worth it because he won't be touching anything ever again._

_I wish I could say I killed him with flair but no. I just shoved a spork down his throat and watched him choke but that was enough to get the respect of those pesky prisoner's who refused to be bought. Luckily most guards were already under me so now I simply have to find the right opportunity and then I shall definitely go rescue you. Don't underestimate me, Edward. That is often the last mistake people make before they end up with their head as part of the decoration, not that I would ever do that to you of course, but I still don't enjoy being looked down on, even by you._

_Ah, speaking of Martin, he is doing wonderfully at his newest school. Thanks to my advices he's one of the most popular kids and is on top of the hierarchy. That kid is an innate gangster and I honestly could not be more proud._

_I still miss you very dearly and wish we were planning our escape together but we will be sure to plan our revenge side by side._

_With brotherly love, Oswald C. Cobblepot._

_PS. I knew you would be interested in Edward. I ordered Olga to buy a few costumes for him and then take a few pictures. I will be sure to send them to you with my next letter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed: I don't care about your dog.
> 
> Oswald: OK, SO IN THIS PICTURE HE'S DRESSED UP AS A PIRATE-
> 
> I hate to admit it but I'm Oswald, I'm pretty sure most dog owners are Oswald. I know they want to make him look like a jerk when he gives the steak to Edward but like wouldn't you do the same?


	5. To Oswald, From Edward

_Oswald,_

_I must admit, my interest is piqued. I can't help but want to see you in a dress, the thought makes me laugh. All teasing aside, I'm very sorry that happened to you, and I'm glad you've turned the tables around in your new lock up. As for the inmate you killed, that makes me oddly... I don't know. Sounds like he didn't get enough punishment for touching you. Don't ask me why I am being protective. Because I'm not. I'll deny everything._

_Hearing that Martin is doing well is good, if you escape BlackGate, are you planning on taking him in again? More officially? Speaking as someone who never had parents as a child, I'm sure he'd appreciate a more permanent family._

_I'm sorry, but, referring to each other as brothers is amusing to me. After all we've been through, we still can't be honest. It's odd, but, understandable. But, if you wish to be brothers, than who am I to stop you._

_Also, please don't send me pictures of the dog._

_Regards,  
Edward_


	6. Mister Nygma dear,

_Mister Nygma dear,_

_I'm sorry if I upset you. I simply didn't want to make things awkward between us but it seems like I failed miserably. It won't repeat again. But yes. Martin is doing well and he misses us both very much. He even sent a drawing of all of us together. What a talented young man, right?_

_Anyways, not much happened this week. There have been a few rumors going around and I was denied to have a cane, like I could really do much with just a stick. I guess it's flattering but my leg has been hurting like a bitch lately. Stupid weather. It's during these times I wish we could go back to being simple criminals. Life was far simpler back then although you probably wouldn't remember it mister forensics guy. That was a joke by the way. Sometimes I really envy the fact you used to have a proper respectful job. I suppose most people do, huh? I wonder what that must be like. Of course, I would never be able to work under a simple pay check. I was born to be big and big we shall both be, my dear Ed, just observe as we conquer Gotham once again!_

_With non brotherly love, Oswald C. Cobblepot._

_PS. C'mon, I know you're curious to see him. No need to be shy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't know how to add pictures so use your imagination here :P
> 
> Imagine a bulldog in prisoner's clothes
> 
> Sorry ^^


	7. Dear Oswald, From Edward

_Oswald,_

_You didn't upset me. I think you're way past the point of being able to upset me anymore. I've just become numb to anything you do that may frustrate me._

_I'm very glad to hear that Martin is doing well. I'd love to see the drawing the next time we meet in person. I hope you have sent him somewhere safe where he won't be getting into any trouble, or getting hurt in some way. I don't like children, but, Martin is an exception and I'd hate to see him harmed._

_That seems quite cruel that they wouldn't allow you to have a cane. I'm very sorry that your leg is bothering you so much. I know how you it can get, and I wish I could help you._

_Why would you envy the fact that I had a normal job? It was horrible, and I never wish to go back to it. The only time I enjoyed having a 'normal' job, was when I was working as your chief of staff during your politician days._

_I miss being partners in crime, Oswald. I hope we can get back to it soon._

_With love,  
Edward_

_P.S. I feel like I'm being mocked by a dog. This is ridiculous. I wear the uniform much better than he does._


	8. Oh Edward

Oh Edward,

Being a crime lord is certainly fun however there was a time in my teenager years I also contemplated having a steady, happy family. Something like that can only be achieved by nobodies with worthless jobs. I don't think someone with power and prestige can ever achieve true happiness. I don't regret my choices in life, I would rather be someone big and powerful than someone happy, but sometimes the realization of what I gave away to reach them downs on me.

Nevermind, I'm rambling now. I'm starting to get to know some of the older interns. Those who weren't lucky enough to escape. Most of them are simply empty husks waiting for the day they die but occasionally there's the sparkle of life in their eyes. It's quite easy to manipulate those. They will do anything for just a little information or an empty promise that I will get them out someday. I can't tell whether I pity them or am simply disgusted by their sight.

Victor says hi by the way. He won't stop pestering me about our letters so I have to write while he is not around otherwise he will rudely read them like the last letter I sent to Martin. I wish to see you again soon. 

Forever your partner, in crime or otherwise, Oswald Cobblepot.

Ps. I don't know, Edward looks absolutely adorable in his uniform. It will be hard to top that off.


	9. To Oswald, With Love

_Oswald,_

_I often feel the same way. Though, having a normal life and a family was more recent of thought for me, honestly, I had been hoping for that with both Kristen and Isabella. But, if only I had been more... if only I had been like you, been able to see that I wasn't supposed to have happiness, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much when they both died. Maybe I would have left them and they could even still be alive._

_Not that it matters, anyways, just the rambling thoughts of a supposed insane man._

_It sounds like you're making friends, Oswald, just be careful. A lot of people in BlackGate may look unsuspecting, like you, but, they are in there for a very good reason, and I don't want you getting hurt. If you were to get hurt, I'd have to break myself out of Arkham just to come torture whoever dared lay a finger on you._

_Tell Victor I said hello, I suppose. I never truly had many problems with the man, so, I suppose I'll be polite._

_Oh, and Oswald, if you think you will never be truly happy, and I think the same way, then, why don't we be miserable together? I think it's high time I admit that I'm in love with you, Oswald, if I stay in denial I'm just hurting the both of us more and for no reason. Perhaps Arkham is making me soft._

_With love,  
Edward_


	10. To Oswald, From Edward

_Oswald,_

_So it has... been a few days since my last letter. Since we started corresponding, you've replied so quickly every time, I can't help but feel that I've... messed up. Which I probably have. I should have realized that after all these years you're no longer in love with me like that. Hense the 'brothers' comment you keep throwing around. I must admit, I genuinely feel like a fool._

_I suppose not only has Arkham made me soft but, apparently, it is also making me into an idiot._

_Just, forget I said anything, and we can move on. I will not mention it anymore, I swear to you. Honestly, Oswald, you're the only person who even bothers to communicate with me while I'm locked up in here, so, I... I really don't want to lose that. I'm sorry I said what I said. Can we just... move on?_

_I'd really appreciate hearing back from you. Though I suppose I can... understand why._

_Edward_

_P.S. Ignore the weird pink glitter on the paper. That idiotic plant woman decided to release spores all over the asylum, and I swear I nearly choked on them. As far as I can tell, they don't do anything other than act like glitter and just cover and cling to everything they touch, so, no harm. Just letting you know._


	11. Oswald, Please?

_Oswald,_

_I really am so sorry. Please, just... don't ignore me. I'm going to go crazy here without you. I know I said something stupid, and I know you probably just hate me, but, can you please just... write back? Just once? So I know you're maybe okay?_

_There's this... I can't help but be scared that you've been injured, that someone in that hellhole of a prison has harmed you in some way, and that's why you're not responding. I think you hating me would ease me, because, I'd rather you despise me than to find out that you've been harmed or... or worse. So, maybe you could just... write back and let me know you're okay? It would just... I would really appreciate that._

_It's kind of ridiculous, I'm actually kind of panicking. It's been a bit hard for me to breathe for a few days, and I'm just... nevermind. It's irrelevant. I just want to know you're okay. I know you hate me, I'm not blind, I just... please, Oswald._

_Edward_


	12. Maybe

_Maybe I'm just finally going truly mad... if I wasn't already._

_I've started hallucinating. At least, I think I have. I said it has been difficult to breathe, I coughed up a flower petal the other day. I couldn't have been real because it wasn't like any flower I've ever seen before. In a way, it was... beautiful. Stunning. But, it was just a figment of my imagination. Reminded me of you. Lovely, but fleeting._

_Honestly, I hope you know I wasn't lying when I said that I hoped you were okay. This isn't some mind game, Oswald. I'm not trying to manipulate you, despite what you may be thinking. I'm just... sorry for everything I've done... and I really, really miss you._

_Come back to me?_


	13. Goodbye

_I'm not going to write anymore, Oswald._

_There's no point. I just know it's making me more irritable, and possibly crazy. If I wanted that, I'd just get them to put me back in solitary. Though, honestly, that's not even half as bad as this feeling right now._

_I suppose I just... want to write one last letter, to say goodbye. I hope you're well._

_Edward_


	14. I'm sorry, Ed

I'm sorry Ed,

I know it has been a month since my last letter to you and I know you've been probably dead worried considering the amount of letters you've sent in my absence. I have yet to read them since as soon as I had the chance I decided to write to you. 

The reason for my absence as you likely know if you've been reading the news was because I managed to escape Blackgate along with Victor and a few other inmates. At least for a while until Victor stabbed me in the back, or, well, shot me in the foot. After I was sent back to Blackgate where I was isolated from the rest of the world for three weeks. I thought I was going mad alone in that cell. The only thing to keep me occupied was the pain from my foot, betrayal and, worst of all, not being able to speak to you.

Jim is doing fine. So is Lee and Barbara who, believe it or not, abandoned her life of crimes. I guess children really do change people. Things went well for the first two days, that is, until Jim managed to corner us in an old house and I was left as a scapegoat so that the others could escape. I swear, if I get my hands on Victor they will be around his neck. I just hoped I would have had a little more time so that I could get you out of that hellhole. 

Sometimes I wonder if I am the problem. Maybe there's a good reason as to why people keep betraying me. I wish that didn't hurt as much as it does.

I hope you aren't too mad at me. I hope that at least you hasn't given up on me. I know for a fact I'm never giving up on you.

Still here, Oswald Cobblepot.

Ah, also, Can you believe Jim is growing a mustache? It looks absolutely awful. 


	15. Oswald

_Oswald,_

_I am genuinely happy that you're okay. I want to be mad that you didn't at least give me a bit of warning, because, God, you worried me sick. Literally sick. Though that might be Ivy's doing, I've been vomiting up pink pollen for days, must have inhaled too much of that glitter shit. But, that's irrelevant. I'm just glad you're alive, and well._

_Though next time I see Victor, I'm going to shoot him in both feet, and then cut off his hands... and his dick. No one pulls that sort of shit on you. Except for me. Have I shot you before? I can't remember. Everything is rather fuzzy as of late. But, that is also irrelevant. Everything seems to be irrelevant lately, sometimes I wonder if there's truly any point to any of this anymore._

_You're not the problem, Oswald... and just know that I will never betray you again. Ever._

_Sorry, this letter isn't long, I'm not feeling very well._

_Edward_

_P.S. Just... maybe don't read the letters I sent before. I just want you to keep writing, and they might make you run._


	16. ...

Edward,

I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding. I received a few letters of you saying that you actually loved me. But I know you would never say that. I know you don't feel that.

Ed, I think someone might know of our letters and might be writing in our names. Luckily, I know you. They think they can trick us, Ed. But I won't let them use me again and I won't let them use you either. I will protect you no matter what, no matter the distance, ok? So just promise me you will be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. They even copied your handwriting.

To assure nothing of the sorts happens again I will try to get us both phones. I also miss hearing your voice so that will be an added bonus. Please, take care alright? I promise I will find a way out of this hell and save you.

I will always care for you. Oswald Cobblepot.

PS. Do you know if those spores are contagious? I have actually been finding some difficulty to breathe lately but I'm not sure if it is related or this place is just too dirty.


	17. Dear Idiot

_Idiot,_

_You're an absolute idiot. One; no one copies my handwriting. No one has anything to gain. Two; for fuck sakes Oswald. Seriously? I can't believe I'm doing this, as I was just going to let you forget about those letters, but, it is in my nature to correct anyone who's being completely brain dead._

_I am in love with you. I, Edward Nygma, The Riddler, Gotham's - nay, the World's most intelligent man - is in love with you, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot._

_Jervis told me to just confess my feelings again. I don't know what good this will go, as I don't think the man knows anything about love, even though he seems to get laid more often than I do - which is never - so, maybe he has some sort of knowledge I don't. As unlikely as that is, because that man is a complete and utter idiot and doesn't know anything about romance._

_Despite what you may think of me, I don't lie to you, Oswald. I do love you, I have for a while and I just... haven't accepted it. But, if you don't want me anymore, I understand that too. I can live with treating my feelings as irrelevant as long as the two of us can remain friends... please, Oswald._

_No one is forging our letters. Everything I sent to you was genuine._

_Edward_

_P.S. I don't know about the spores, honestly._


	18. Ed

Ed, 

I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe you are in love with me, it's not like I ended up shot the last time I dared to think you had feelings for me! 

This is unfair. This is so unfair. I spent such a long time trying to recollect myself. I so desperately convinced myself you would never love me back and now that the one think I've wished for so long is an actual possibility we are stuck far away from eachother.

This is cruel. So cruel. I don't know if it is a God punishing me or just the universe plain and simple.

But this is beyond cruel.

I so desperately want to see you, touch you, hear your voice and I can't. I just.

I'm sorry. I don't think I can write right now.


	19. I'm Sorry, Oswald

_I'm sorry, Oswald,_

_I didn't even think about that. I... I should have known how badly my admittance might affect you. Just forget about it, okay? We don't need to do anything about it. We can just ignore it. I'm sure it'll go away eventually._

_Cruel. You're probably right. Cruel is all I ever have been to you, isn't it? I suppose that won't change. I'm messing with your mind without even meaning to._

_...whenever you want to write again, I'm sure I'll be here._

_I'm sorry._

_Edward_


	20. I love you, Edward Nygma

I love you, Edward Nygma

I think it's important to make that clear. I have loved you for a while now. Maybe it happened when we ruled this city together. Maybe it was when you found me all broken up. I can't quite pinpoint the exact moment when I started loving you but I never stopped. Don't you dare think for even a second I stopped loving you.

There were times it hurt, there were times where I hated myself for it. There were times I thought about ripping my own heart out so that it would stop beating for you.

But it didn't.

And that terrifies me more than anything else. You have no idea how scared I am. Everytime I woke up in the middle of the night sweating you are there. Either holding the gun or in the other end of it. I don't know what hurts most, the thought of you betraying me or the thought of you dying because of me as my mother and father did.

I should be happy. You love me back. But I'm frightened. I'm frightened that one day you will just stop answering my letters, that one day I'll read in the newspaper how some inmate killed the Riddler just to get back at the Penguin. To defy me. It was somehow easier to sleep at night knowing that we would never be together. There is nothing more dangerous than hope and now you've given it to me and with it comes the despair of knowing what will happen once this hope is shattered. I have never said this to anyone else, but I'm scared. I'm genuinely scared of you loving me because I don't know what will happen and the fact we are as far away as you can get in this damned city makes things so much worse.

I can't stop crying and I don't have the strength to eat anymore. Nightmares come to my mind whenever I close my eye and yet the thought of being apart from you hurts me the most.

I don't know what to do.

I can't breathe


	21. To Oswald, Love Edward

_Oswald,_

_I don't think I can pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you either. I think it was because I was denying it for so long, caught up in the past to the point where I was denying myself a future. It was the long, lonely nights apart from you here that I really had time to think and accept what I was feeling. The decision to inform you of these feelings was much harder._

_One thing that I will promise you, Oswald, is that I will never betray you again. I know you may not trust me, but, that is one thing I can do good that is left in my life, and that is put you above me on the list of important things. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe._

_Please, just know that you can count on me._

_I understand why you're frightened. Hell, I'm scared too, for mostly the same reasons you are. But, at the same time, the hope is a nice feeling, a little bit of a rest from the constant ache. When I think about you, I smile, I daydream that maybe we'll get out and we can see each other face to face. I wonder if I could get myself transferred to BlackGate? Or, you could get transferred here to Arkham, that might be easier. Which is more pleasant, if you had to choose? Arkham or BlackGate?_

_Please don't cry, Oswald. I'm here for you, I promise. I'll always be here for you, that is never going to change. I know the nightmares may be bad, but, you're Oswald Cobblepot, nightmares are hardly the worst thing you've faced, and I know you'll be able to overcome them._

_Just take deep breaths, dear. You're going to be alright. Please, for me, try to eat and get some rest. I know its hard, but, you need to keep yourself well so that I can come to see you. Unless making yourself unwell is your plan to get out, but, I'm not sure how well that will work._

_Try to feel better, Oswald, I'll be here waiting for your response. You can take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere._

_Always with love,  
Edward_


	22. Thank you, Edward

Thank you, Edward

Thank you for being patient. I know I haven't written anything for a couple weeks but I just needed sometime to think. In the end our feelings for eachother don't really matter. Not while we are still here. I will focus on trying to escape, now more than ever. I don't think it's really fair for either of us to suffer over letters. 

If what you told me is true then say it to my face once we get out. Hold me. Kiss me. If you can tell all of that while looking me in the eyes then I'll be yours until the day I take my last breath.

But as of right now I ask that we don't talk about it. Not like this. It hurts far too much.

The good news is that I've started to eat a little more and I managed to sleep a little last night. I even had a dream although I can't really remember it. Some of the other inmates managed to get some cigarettes past the guards and I had never realized how relaxing smoking can be. 

Slowly but surely I'm pulling myself together.

I hope to hear from you soon, Oswald Cobblepot. 

Ps: Edward officially has a girlfriend. She is a Pitbull called Lulu. I forgot to tell you in my past letters 


	23. To Oswald, From Edward

_Oswald,_

_Being patient is the least I can do, and I will do my best to do it more. But, Oswald, I fear it will hurt more for me to just ignore my feelings and pretend like they don't exist. The thought makes my chest hurt and my breathing difficult._

_Jervis seems to think that I'm taking your letter as rejection. I told him I'm not, that, I understand the reasoning behind you wanting to forget about it, and I will respect your wishes as long as you want, but, it doesn't change the fact that I'm feeling rather... heartbroken over the whole thing, and a little bit hurt by your desire not to speak of our feelings. I'll do as you wish, though, and from now on I will not speak of it. I promise._

_In other news, that cough of mine has gotten worse. I'm not sure if it's flower petals or pieces of my own throat that I'm coughing up. Maybe I won't have to suffer the asylum anymore, since they're not bothering to figure out what's wrong with me._

_Some of the others asked me to say hello to you, such as Jonathan and Jervis. I'd say Jeremiah said hello, but, well, he doesn't really do much anymore._

_I'm glad to hear that you're doing better, it makes me happy to hear that you're at least eating a bit, and sleeping somewhat. I've been sleeping less and less, it's harder to breathe when I lay down, so I mostly stay upright and pass out when I'm exhausted enough to sleep in that position. I wish I knew some sort of medication to soothe this. Water seems to help temporarily before it makes it worse. Like it's feeding it._

_Congratulations to your dog for having a better love life than the two of us, and basically everyone we know. It fills me with joy. That's sarcasm. Cats are much smarter than dogs and less needy. Or, better yet, just don't have pets. They're not really good for anything. But, if his presence makes you happy then I suppose the animal can't be all that bad._

_Looking forward to hearing from you soon, but, no rush to respond if you don't want to._

_Regards,  
Edward Nygma_


	24. Ed, what do you want me to do?

Edward, I don't know what you want from me,

I'm trapped. We both are. I have no idea how to help you. If there's anything that I can do just name it and I will do it but genuinely don't know what you need. I already told you I love you. I already told you how much it hurts to love you so, if this truly is being caused by our situation I am out of ideas. I think I should let you know you aren't going crazy but I think you were. Whatever Ivy did was contagious. I coughed a flower petal today. I'll be sending it to you with this letter so that you can see it for yourself. 

Ed, I don't know what is going on but I'm scared. Not so much for myself but for you. I don't think I could survive losing you too.

I don't think I would want to survive that. Fuck, I can't breathe again. I'll have to keep this one short too.

Just please, take care.


	25. To Oswald, Love Edward

_Oswald,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a few days. I'm alright, I just slept for a long time and recovered a bit, and whatever Ivy gave me seems to be going away. No more petals and I can breathe much better._

_In regards to this 'condition', I have a theory. Now, normally I am a man of logic, and this is a longshot, but, stranger things have happened in Gotham, so, I can't bring myself to completely dismiss this idea. Have you ever heard of the fictional disease 'Hanahaki'? It's a disease of Asian origin, and it depicts a victim of unrequited love coughing up flower petals. Unless the other genuinely returns the romantic love, the victim either has to remove the infection through surgery (which also removes the love for the other) or they will suffocate when flowers fill their lungs._

_A long shot, I know, but, perhaps Ivy created something like that? Something that mimics the symptoms of Hanahaki Disease, and, she used us as carriers? I wouldn't put that past her to do something like that. After all, your love for me wasn't exactly a secret. I suppose she didn't know I returned it. I'm assuming it's going away now that we've returned each other's affections, but, Gotham might have an epidemic on its hands._

_Do you think we should warn anyone? Perhaps Gordon? Or should we just let Ivy have her fun in exchange for a possible cure if this doesn't actually go away? I'm somewhat torn between the two options._

_I hope you're feeling better as well. I need you, Oswald._

_Love,  
Edward_


	26. Dear, Eddie

Dear Eddie,

If you had told me that a week ago I would have thought that perhaps Arkham was taken more of your mental health than I had hoped, but now I think you may be right. It's spreading and fast. I've seen four other inmates cough petals already. I am feeling better but I think we might be dealing with a bigger infection here. At this rate, every single inmate who is unloved will be coughing petals in no time. And then the guards. Then the guard's families and friends. So, yeah. We should do something about that. Try to avoid getting touching anyone.

Please, stay safe.

Forever in love with you, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this one song I recently heard that I think is really perfect for Ed and Oswald. 
> 
> Here's a link to it if anyone is interested: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/cNoy_b_JYU0


	27. Dear Oswald

_Dear Oswald,_

_Glad to know you would doubt me if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes. That's very reassuring to your trust in me and my intellect._

_Things have been getting more and more strange here. I know for a fact now that it is Ivy Pepper who is doing this. Flowers and vines are taking over this place. It started a few days ago. The staff tried to burn the plants, but they killed a lot of the staff and the fire got into the cell wing. As a result, I and a number of the other inmates are in the medical wing, and there are a lot of new staff members._

_Everyone is sick._

_There are only a few people who aren't showing symptoms are the ones that are in good relationships. Mostly staff, as there aren't many patients in here that are in relationships. Other than one for sex._ _Oddly enough Crane and Tetch don't seem to be showing symptoms, but, I don't know who they're involved with._

_Not that it's really relevant, just an observation that makes me incredibly curious._

_All this chaos has me missing you more than I already did. It makes me realize how truly alone I am here. No one up to par with my intellect that I can talk to, other than you through these letters. It's very lonely. A lot of the inmates have been killing themselves lately. I don't know if it's because of Ivy's disease or because they're lonely. I never had the chance to ask._

_It's starting to get really quiet in the Asylum. Most of the screaming inmates are quiet now. I don't know if they're dead. They probably are. Either from this disease or from stepping on the plants. Sometimes I fall asleep wondering if I'm going to wake up, or if I'm going to be swallowed up by the green in the middle of the night._

_The man in the bed next to me suffocated on flowers last night. No one came to help him. I watched flowers grow out of his throat._

_Oswald, I know I don't show a lot of emotion, but... I'm scared._

_I'm scared I might not get to see you again._

_Always with love,  
Edward Nygma_


	28. God, Ed

God, Ed,

Please, try to stay safe. I promise I'm trying to find a way out of here as soon as possible but things are even slower now. The guards are too scared to approach the sick inmates. It's getting chaotic. People are starting to die like flies now although no vines are growing. I'm glad we were able to somewhat solve our situation before it was too late. I may have a plan but it's risky and, quiet frankly, a bit stupid. I was trying to think of something else but seeing how things are going over there I can see our time is limited so I will have to risk it. 

I'm not going to lie, I'm scared. I don't want to die. I don't want to die without seeing you, but staying alive while you die somehow scares me even more. 

Stay safe. 

I'm coming, one way or the other.

Forever yours, Oswald Cobblepot.


	29. Don't Worry, Oswald

_Oswald,_

_You don't need to worry about me, I have always been able to hold my own, and you know this. This situation has been and will not be any different, and I will see you on the other side when this is all done._

_All of the other inmates here are starting to figure out what is going on here, at least to an extent. They're now trying to sleep with each other (consent or not) to break the disease, even though it's not working for anyone. I don't think most of these inmates are even capable of love, so, it's very likely they're all going to die and I'm just going to sit here and watch. Then I'll be the only one here. Or, well, Tetch and Crane will be here too I suppose, it seems._

_The bed in the medical wing they put me in is right near a window. There's this bird that keeps landing on my windowsill. It's a Black-Billed Magpie, I'm pretty sure. Since I don't eat much of what they give me, I feed it to him. He seems to be pretty used to humans. He let me pet him once._

_His name is Oswald, and he represents my petty revenge on you from naming a dog 'Edward'. I will never get over that so don't even try._

_My hope for seeing you again is what is keeping me even the slightest bit sane in this hell hole that they call a mental hospital._

_With love,  
Edward_


	30. I'm sorry, Edward

I'm sorry Edward,

I should have told you earlier but your father is in here. I didn't think that would be important since all the other inmates are dying like flies but he seems to be completely unaffected. He has been stalking me lately, I don't know why. Normally I would just kill him but I don't know if I should, he is your father. Not only that, but I can't work on escaping while he's around. I can't let him break free.

The reason why I'm telling you this now is because he requested to be moved to my cell since now I no longer have a cellmate.

What should I do?


	31. I Don't Know What to Say

_I don't even know what to say... how am I supposed to respond when I'm just so..._

_Honestly, I thought my father would be dead by now. Or... at least I hoped he would. But, I suppose he's not. Oswald, you mustn't let him become your cellmate, he's horrible. I never told you much about my childhood or the things he had done to me, but... they were truly horrible._

_Please, I don't want him to hurt you as he did to me. If he did, it means I would have to face him again as I ripped his head off. I don't want to have to see him again._

_Oswald, I care very deeply about you. I don't want to talk about the things he did, so, just listen to me when I tell you not to get involved with him. He will lie to you and try to bait you with false promises. Please, trust me._

_I don't want to lose you. I really don't. Hearing that my father is still alive is scaring me more than anything that is happening here. In the strangest way, I feel like a small child again. Weak and helpless from the things happening around me. I swore I'd never go back to being like that again._

_That's it. I'm tired of waiting. I'm getting out of here. I'm going to kill him. Revenge is sweet, Oswald. You taught me that._

_Love,  
Edward_


	32. Hello son

Hello son, 

Here I am after all these years. You never came visit nor did you write for me. I never expected you to bring any flowers but did you really forget about your man? Or perhaps you were afraid like the coward little boy who hid behind his bed that you've always been. I must say, out of all the bad things I've done in my life, being your father was certainly the worst. What kind of lunatic sends his own family to rot in a prison? At least it comforts me to know you are in a much worse place.

You took away everything I had, Edward, so, it's only fair I do the same. Tomorrow I'll be moved to your little friend's cell. The guards were more than happy to comply since that meant decreasing the ammount of cells with infected in them. That was your fault too, wasn't it? Oh, your mother would be so disappointment. That was her biggest flaw, after all. She saw too much potential in a little shit like you and that ended up getting her killed and now the same thing will happen to your birdie friend. Oh, the joy I'm going to feel when I squeeze his life out of him. I will teach you to never defy me again.

You can't run away from your past, Edward Nashton. Family sticks together until the end.

Raymond Nashton


	33. To the Evil Bastard That I Have the Ill Fortune of Being Related To

_First of all, you are not my father. You never were and you never will be. Therefore, your opinion or approval means nothing to me._

_Secondly, and more importantly, if you even touch a hair on Oswald's head, I will strip you naked and lock you in a room where the floor is a conveyor belt of sandpaper, so you must keep walking and if you don't, it will drag your body into the wall and the sandpaper will rip off every inch of skin you have. Then when you are bleeding and skinless, I will have the sprinklers douse you with lemon juice and salt to worsen the pain. Then, I will start cutting off parts of your body and feeding them to you, starting with your own genitals you absolute cretin._

_You arent to talk to Oswald, you are not to even look at him. If you must be in the same cell, fine, but you do not engage in any contact with him whatsoever, or I will make you regret it to the fullest of my abilities. Believe me, I'm not the same kid you took advantage of all those years ago, and I never will be again._

_I'll see you in hell, old man._

_Please Rot,  
Edward NYGMA_

_P.S. You are not my family. I only have one person I think of as family and you are not him._


	34. This keeps getting worse

This keeps getting worse, Ed

By this point there are less than a handful of people alive in this side of Blackgate and thanks to your father's rumors they are all avoiding me. I haven't felt this lonely ever since my own time in Arkham when Jerome would use solitude to torture me. These letters are all that I have. I've been rereading them lately and picturing you writing them has become a pastime of mine.

Actually, that's practically all I can do at this point. I imagine getting out of this place. Seeing you. Touching you. Kissing you. I imagine giving myself to you and letting you touch me like no one ever has. Between the guards and your dad's petty attempts to break me, I only have my dreams and my dignity left. I haven't slept for days now and we didn't receive any food. I speculate the guards are going to try to starve us to death and just blame the disease. Sorry to keep this short, I don't want him to see me writing. He is already an ass without using this against me.

I imagine the hell your childhood with this absolute creep must have been like. I'm seriously considering hanging him with his own entrails, that is if I have enough strength to do so.

Stay safe, Oswald.


	35. Go Ahead

_Oswald,_

_You have my permission. If you want to kill him, go ahead. I'm not going to miss him in the slightest, in fact, I welcome the idea. The only thing I'd regret is that he didn't die by my hand, but that is something that I could live with._

_I'm working with one of my contacts to get some food smuggled in for you. I'll be damned if I let you starve to death because of this inane bullshit. I'm sick and tired of this damn city. We should have left when we had the chance. I still can't believe you convinced me to stay and fight. And for what? To be shunned like common criminals and locked up with a life sentence? Well. Only one of us has a life sentence._

_Sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just. Stressed. I never thought I was that bad at fighting until the other inmates attacked me and I was helpless against them. I'm achy and everything hurts and I just want... you. It would be nice to have someone to lean against that wasn't trying to kill me. Unless you do want to kill me. Can't say I'd be surprised. It wouldn't be unheard of._

_Honestly, I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's driving me truly mad being here. The silence is gone. Now the remaining inmates just scream day in and day out. I can't take it, Oswald. I can't._

_I wonder sometimes, when I lay awake unable to sleep, if the only way we're going to meet again face to face will be in death?_

_It's frightening, yet... calming. Hopeful._

_Edward_


	36. Thank you, Edward

Thank you, Edward

The food you provided arrived. It should be enough for a week if I eat little pieces. I just have to make sure that asshole doesn't find it. He's so disgusting. When I'm not around he seems like a half decent human being around others but when it's just us he becomes a monster. I lost my cool yesterday. He came to me and began saying these awful things about you and I just snapped. I've been though this enough times to know to carry something sharp, like a shiv. I managed to stab him in the shoulder. He's bigger and stronger than me but I'm pretty sure I managed to add as many scars to him as he did to me. Unfortunately, killing him is easier said than done. I have yet to see him sleep. Is he even human? 

I won't let him ge the best of me. I miss you and I love you, Edward. Now and forever.

Yours, Oswald Cobblepot.


	37. He's a Monster

_Oswald,_

_Human? No. He's hardly human. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. A monster hiding behind the facade of a man. He's never been human. I... he's not... has he done anything to you? When I was young, he would... at night... it's hard to even think about this to write it. Just... be careful around him. He might get near you when you sleep. I don't want that to happen to you._

_I'm glad you're eating, though. Try to make it last because I don't know if I'll be able to send more. The asylum is going into quarantine. I... I'm not entirely sure, but, I've heard whispers. I think they're planning to cut off the spread of the disease. By cut off I mean... I think we're all dated for execution._

_I love you more than anything, Oswald. I don't know if I'll have time to tell you again._

_With love,  
Edward Nygma_


	38. You should be more careful, Edward

You should be more careful, Edward,

You never know who might read these letters between you and your feathery friend. But you got one thing right about me. I am a monster. 

I must say, I didn't think I could be more disappointment and then you become gay. How long have you been with your queer little friend, huh? You bring shame to the name Nashton. But the good news is, I finally know how to punish you. 

People like you don't deserve love. People like you deserve to starve in the cuckoo bin despised by the entire world. I just hope I can get a camera in so that I can send you the pictures of my cock fucking your little friend. I will make him bleed and beg for mercy. And then, once he is nothing more than an empty shell, I will off his head and send it to you.

You know what's the difference between my threats and yours? Mine don't stay as just threats.


	39. Leave Him Alone

_You leave him alone._

_I swear on mom's grave... if you touch a single hair on his head I will destroy_ _you. You will never get what you want from me. All you will be is endless pain and suffering and I will enjoy the look on your face the entire time._

_Oswald hasn't done anything wrong. This is between you and I. So act like a man and keep your feud with me and not with innocents. Or I will stop playing your game. After all, without Oswald, I have no reason to be here. So you hurt him or take him from me and I'm done. You don't get the satisfaction from me anymore._

_...and you're disappointed I'm gay? You ever think the reason that happened was that you snuck into my room every night and drunk fucked me stupid? If its anyone's fault it's yours, you sick fuck._


	40. Sorry, son

Sorry, son

You're already too late. 

But I guess you're used to me breaking all of your toys.

Have a good night. I know you won't.


	41. Oswald

_Oswald..._

_Please. Please be alright. At least be alive. I don't know how he hurt you, but, I have an idea, and I'm so, so sorry. I should have never gotten involved with you, knowing this could happen. Please, if you're alive, forgive me._

_I hope you're alive. I know you may be broken after what happened, but, I'm here to comfort you if you want it. I just... I can't imagine this world without you in it. Not anymore. Knowing I was responsible for your death would be... I wouldn't stop until I got revenge for you. I... I never wanted anything to happen to you. I'm sorry he hurt you to get to me. It worked, I must admit._

_Yes, I know he's probably reading this. Because you're probably... I don't want to think about it._

_Oswald, if you're alive, I'm going to come and get you. I'm going to get you out of there and give you anything and everything you could ever want. Just... please, please be alive. Please be waiting for me. Breathing. In one piece._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you._

_Edward_


	42. You're too late, Edward

You are too late, Edward

He's not going to respond. Ever. I broke him in every way possible. I made him beg for his death. He cursed your name with his last breath. You break everything you touch, Edward. He died because of you, just like that whore little girlfriend of yours. What, did you think I didn't know? Your mother died because of you, your girlfriend died because of you and now your little boyfriend too. How many more people are you going to let die for you? 

You are a monsted Edward. I should have killed you years ago, maybe your mother would still be alive but I was weak. I thought you could change but I was wrong. You're the only one that can end the suffering now.

You know what to do.


	43. I Won't Take the Easy Way Out

No. I refuse.

I will not take the easy way out. I will suffer for what I have done.

Ending it is a disgrace, it is cowardly, and I will not experience enough torture to make up for what I have done to Oswald and everyone else I have ever loved. I will spend the rest of my miserable life trying to make amends for what I've done.

Congratulations on beating me, father. But, just know that if I ever see you again, you will wish you never crossed me.


End file.
